


Shattered

by Macaroon001



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, Fluff, Guzma needs a hug, Ketsueki needs a hug, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, TEH FEELS, many characters need many hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroon001/pseuds/Macaroon001
Summary: Gladion has nightmares, nightmares no one knows about except one person, Guzma. Guzma is always willing to help no matter what, he and Gladion have formed a father - son relationship. Guzma knows partially about what Gladion is going through, his parents were abusive when he was a child as well. It's part of the reason that he ended up in the situation he's in now.





	1. Comfort

     Guzma’s eyelids drooped, this afternoon at the Aether Foundation had been mostly uneventful. He could hear footsteps before he saw Lillie walking past him, a worried look plastered on her face. 

     “What’s wrong Lil?” Lillie gave an annoyed look “I told you to call me Lille. It’s Gladion, I haven’t seen him all day and he’s not picking up when I call him. Guzma’s face drained of its color. 

     “I can go check on him.” Lillie looked irritated now “I’m his sister.” Guzma gave a warm smile “And I’ve known him for the last eight years. Please, trust me.” Lillie growled “Fine, but if you’re not back in a few hours I’m going over there.” 

     Guzma felt the judgemental stares of Aether Foundation employees as he walked towards the docks. 

     Guzma sighed, he could hear one employee whispering to another.  _ “Isn’t he the one that  _ **_stole_ ** _ Gladion from President Lusamine?”  I never stole Gladion  _ Guzma reminisced his first meeting with Gladion.  _ He ran away from her! It had been a night like any other night. I was checking in with the patrols surrounding the edge of Po Town when I heard someone crying behind the wall. I turned the corner and there he was. He was only seven at the time and type null was weak.  _

     By now Guzma had gotten to the motel. He fumbled around for his keys in his pocket and pulled out the one that would open the door. Gladion had given the spare key to Guzma a while ago, they trusted each other to be there when one of them needed it. 

     Guzma opened the door and was greeted to darkness, the lights were off and the blinds were closed. “Kid? Kid are you in here?” Guzma could hear a faint voice in the darkness “no no no no” Gladion was on his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs. He turned his head slowly to look at Guzma, acknowledging his presence. 

     “Guzma? Why are you here? I told her that she could experiment on me if she never hurt anyone else.” Gladion’s voice was shaking “But she brought you down here anyway, she-she-she” Gladion started shuddering, his voice becoming harder to recognize under his sobs. Guzma sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Gladion into a hug. 

     “You are not in the lab anymore. You escaped the lab and you are safe. I am taking care of you. You found Lille and you saved her.” Guzma pulled Gladion closer “And you are safe.” Gladion’s sobs subsided into sniffles and he held Guzma tighter. “G-Guzma? I-I’m sorry.” Guzma stared at Gladion attempting to keep his face calm. “There’s no need to apologize kid.” Guzma smiled gently as Gladion buried his face into Guzma’s neck. “I’m always here for you.” 


	2. Don't Let Them Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma has nightmares too. But there's no one to comfort him.

      Guzma lead Gladion out of his dingy motel. The atmosphere outside was peaceful, it was the opposite of Gladion’s room. “Your sister was looking for you, ya know.” Guzma looked in the direction of the Aether foundation. “You’re lucky to have someone like her.” 

      Gladion stared at the ground. “I know but I just…” Gladion trailed off “I just don’t want her to worry about me.” There was a small stretch of silence after he said those words, interrupted only by the sound of a stufful barking somewhere in the tall grass. “Gladion…” Guzma was quiet. “You know that we’re all here for you. Lillie is your sister and wants to help if there’s anything wrong.” 

      Gladion was silent but Guzma could see his fists becoming clenched. “WELL, WHAT ABOUT YOU!?” Guzma was stunned, Gladion had never screamed before. “You told me you have nightmares but  **you** never tell Plumeria,  **you** never tell ANYONE!” Gladion sighed “But why, huh? I know you, you don’t want people to worry. You don’t want people to pity you. You don’t want them looking at you any worse than they already do…” Gladion’s shoulders fell. “...Because you know that they’ll never see  **you** . They just see some disease, something wrong that they think they can fix.” Gladion wiped a tear forming in his left eye. “But they can’t, no one can.” Gladion took a shuddering breath “They think that depression is just sadness, but it’s so much more than that… No one understands… except you.” Guzma hung his arm on Gladion’s shoulder silently. 

\---

     Guzma wandered back home wearily, the bags under his eyes wider and darker than normal. Plumeria stood outside the edge of Po Town. Her clothes were plastered to her skin. She had obviously been there for a while. “And where have you been?” Plumeria turned to face Guzma. “All the grunts were getting worried. You know they’re just a bunch of idiots, right? You have to take care of them.” 

      Guzma didn’t try to defend himself, he was too tired. Plumeria’s face almost immediately changed to one of understanding. “You were with Gladion again, weren’t you?” Guzma weakly nodded, he felt about ready to fall asleep right on his feet. “You have to take care of yourself too…” Guzma yawned and entered Po Town. Almost immediately a horde of grunts crowded around him. “What happened boss?” “Where did you go?” “How come you left us alone?” The grunts swept Guzma off his feet and without knowing it, started carrying him.  _ This feels nice  _ Guzma closed his eyelids and yawned  _ I don’t even have… to… walk…. All the…. Way….   _

\---

     The grunts slowed down when they heard someone snoring. Guzma was fast asleep on top of the horde of grunts. “Huh?” “What happened to the boss?” “He was out all day so he’s tired I guess…” The grunts picked up Guzma again and carried him into his room. Their eyes were bright and happy from being able to do something for their boss.

\---

_ The man stood over him. His eyes dark with anger. “WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?” Beside the man were broken shards of the vase. “I-I-I d-didn’t m-m-mean it….” The man staggered forwards drunkenly. “Of c-*hic*-ourse you don’t  _ **_mean it_ ** _ …. YOU NEVER MEAN ANYTHING!” The man brought his fist above his head and with one swing he brought it down on Guzma’s- _

__ Guzma shot up, his heart pounding. He could still feel the hot pain spreading through his skull.  _ It hurts It hurts it hurts it hurts _ Guzma lost control of his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around his legs and curled up into a small ball, crying. He sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed until he had no more tears left.


	3. Childhood - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was life like for Guzma when he was young?

_ I hate myself _ Guzma sat on the edge of his bed, self-deprecating thoughts echoed throughout his mind.  _ Why am I still scared of him…  _ Guzma wiped a tear from the corner of his eye _ Why have I not told anyone about him yet… _ Guzma laid back horizontally across his bed.  _ It was all so long ago… _

\---

 

     17 YEARS AGO

 

     Guzma gulped nervously  _ every other time that they’ve come to see the kids they always leave me…  _ Guzma tried to calm his shaking hands  _ Am I just not good enough? _ “Guzzy! They’re here!” Guzma winced at the odd nicknames that the headmistress had given everyone.

     Guzma walked in slowly so that he didn’t stumble over his shaking legs. “Hello, Guzma.” Guzma looked up with his big doe eyes to see a woman with blond curls and deep chocolate eyes staring at him. “H-hewwo” Guzma shut his mouth and shoved his clammy hands into his pockets. 

     The woman laughed “Oh aren’t you adorable.”. Guzma was still nervous but he blurted out “I-I think my brother’s cuter, though… Ma'am” Guzma scratched the back of his head. The woman clasped her hand over her mouth 

     “He has a brother!?” The woman gasped. “W-well actually Mrs. Abbot he has…” The headmistress trailed off “He has two brothers.”

     “Well, this simply will not do!” Mrs. Abbot shook her head “I’ll have to take all the little cherubs.” Guzma stared in shock  _ We’re all gonna get taken home… We’re all gonna get taken home!  _ Guzma was still processing the information when the headmistress spoke again. “O-of course! I will gather them here for you.” 

     The headmistress left the room. Leaving Mrs. Abbot and Guzma alone. “What are your brothers like, sweetie.” Mrs. Abbot queried. “W-well  Odayaka is younger than me. He’s really nice and doesn’t like to get into fights. He always looks for the peaceful way out.” Guzma said. Mrs. Abbot nodded her head. “And what about your other brother?” Guzma thought for a second 

     “Ketsueki is super cool! He always knows how to fight and protects us. One day I’m gonna be just like him.”  Mrs. Abbot smiled gleefully. “Oh, that is just wonderful! Oh look, there are your brothers now!” 

      Mrs. Abbot stared at the entryway into the room. Ketsueki entered the room cautiously, holding Odayaka by the hand. “These are his brothers.” The headmistress followed after them. “The eldest is Ketsueki and the Youngest is Odayaka.” The headmistress looked at the kids. “Mrs. Abbot has offered to take all of you in.” Odayaka babbled something happily while Ketsueki just narrowed his eyes, his hair was midnight black with a white messy undercut falling over his left eye. “I’ll leave you to get acquainted with Mrs. Abbot while I go get the papers.” The headmistress left the room again. Ketsueki walked to Guzma and pulled him close, now he was in front of both Guzma and Odayaka, shielding them. Odayaka peeked out from behind Ketsueki and garbled something before he started giggling. Guzma wasn’t scared, Mrs. Abbot seemed nice enough. 

     The headmistress strutted back into the room and placed a small stack of papers in front of Mrs. Abbot while telling her where to sign. Ketsueki narrowed his eyes and his grip on Guzma tightened. “Huh? What’s wrong, Oniisan?” Guzma stared at Ketsueki with his large childish eyes. “Hmph, I don’t like her. Something’s fishy about her adopting us so fast…” Ketsueki’s voice quieted. “There’s something going on…”. Guzma looked back at Mrs. Abbot as she finished signing the last of the papers. 

     “Alright then, Guzma, Ketsueki, Odayaka. You three have a home! We’ll give you today to collect your things and say goodbye to your friends. Tomorrow Mrs. Abbot will come by and bring you three to her home.”  _ A day?! _ Guzma gulped.  _ That’s not much time… _ Ketsueki threw one last glare before pulling Guzma and Odayaka out of the room.

     As Guzma was pulled away he could hear the headmistress speaking. “I’m so sorry about that one. When he was younger he fell victim to domestic abuse, he protected his brothers since they were too young…” Guzma strained his ears but their words turned into a soft stream of unidentifiable words.

     “Yaka! Yaka! Yaka!” One of Odayaka’s close friends ran (more like stumbled fast) towards them, his eyes bright with happiness. Odayaka fell forwards and barely caught himself. The two were lead away into the toddler's section of the orphanage. Guzma smiled at one of the caretakers and the caretaker smiled back. And he was happy


	4. Childhood - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and his brothers are going to America! Everything's going well, so what could happen?

     Guzma clutched his suitcase to his chest as he stood outside on the driveway of the orphanage  _ It all seems so surreal… I mean, one day we’re just in the orphanage and the next we have a family.  _ Guzma leaned forward when he heard the sound of a car rumbling on the gravelly road.

     Guzma saw Mrs.Abbot’s dark golden hair through the window of her car as she pulled up. “Mrs. Abbot!” Guzma shouted a greeting. Mrs. Abbot opened the door to her car and gingerly stepped out. She was wearing a light pink dress with white polka dots.  _ Very… American.  _ Guzma had only recently learned that Mrs. Abbot was going to take them back to America with her.  _ But where... _

     “Oh my little Guzma, you look adorable as ever.” Mrs. Abbot patted Guzma’s head. “He’s not a dog.” Guzma heard Ketsueki speaking through gritted teeth. “Oh, of course not…” Mrs. Abbot trailed off. “Come on now, get in the car!” Guzma could’ve sworn that Mrs. Abbot was singing at this point.

     Mrs. Abbot collected their suitcases and placed them in the trunk of her car. Guzma stepped inside of the back, followed by Ketsueki and Odayaka. Ketsueki sat in the far left seat, glaring at the sky. Odayaka sat in the middle, pointing to little trinkets that Mrs. Abbot had placed on the dashboard. Guzma sat on the far right, staring at the orphanage.  _ Despite feeling so caged there, I can’t help but miss it…  _

__ As he was speaking,  Beru, one of Odayaka’s friends walked out. Her skin was dark and long, straight hair was neatly tucked behind her ear. “Yaya…” Guzma heard her whisper into the wind. “Alright then!” Guzma was knocked from his thoughts with a bang, as Mrs. Abbot returned to the car. “We’re packed and ready to go!” 

     “To America” Ketsueki replied bitterly.  _ He’s still so angry… I wished that they told him about leaving Japan earlier.  _ Guzma sighed and sunk further back into the seat  _ Ketsueki knew what life was like in Japan before he came to the orphanage. He hates that he has to leave it all.  _

 

To break the silence, Mrs. Abbot turned on the radio.  _ I wished I could’ve learned more Japanese.  _ Guzma thought to himself  _ At least I could understand this _ “Is everyone happy?” Mrs. Abbot asked.  _ “ _ _ あなたにファック”  _ Ketsueki muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

     Guzma and Mrs. Abbot stiffened.  _ I don’t know much… But I know that those are swears… _ Mrs. Abbot was silent for the rest of the trip to the airport. 

\---

     Guzma snuggled back into the crook of the seat, smiling gently as he watched Odayaka’s chest rise and fall. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed. Guzma softly awoke as he heard Ketsueki chuckling. Ketsueki was looking at him, his eyes soft and warm. “Go back to sleep, little guy.” Guzma almost felt like protesting Ketsueki’s nicknames, but instead, he just closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift in silence.

_ He’s so different around us compared to how he is with strangers… I wonder why that is?  _

\---

     Guzma yawned. Someone was shaking his shoulder. “Come on, kid. We landed.” Ketsueki picked up Guzma and placed him in the aisle, following him. 

\---

     Guzma played peek-a-boo with Odayaka, attempting to calm him down while the mismatched family waited for their bags.  _ This whole process is so long…  _ Guzma sighed.

\---

     “And here we are! Your new home!” Mrs. Abbot shouted. Guzma stood at the entrance of the house, his jaws had dropped in shock. The house was huge. It even had a room just for where you entered. 

  ---

     Guzma kicked his legs back and forth as he lay on his stomach. He was coloring a picture of Vikavolt.  _ Mine will be special… The body will be gray and the wings will be green!  _ Guzma added smaller details to his drawing and looked at it with pride.

_ Everything’s so calm… Sure the transition will be hard at first, but it’ll get better. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? _


	5. Childhood - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsueki always knew that something was wrong with the person that adopted them.

     Guzma woke up as he heard a loud thudding sound downstairs, kind of like footsteps. Guzma crawled out of his bed and looked to the door. Ketsueki already had his ear pressed to it, trying to figure out what was going on outside.

     Guzma tapped Ketsueki “What’s happening?” Ketsueki shifted so that Guzma could listen to what was happening outside. Guzma could pick up voices coming from what he presumed to be the living room. “What do you mean ‘I don’t have dinner ready?!’ I’ve been out all day and I come back to this shameful display!” 

     Guzma pulled against the door. “Guzma don’t!” Ketsueki whispered. But it was too late. The door opened with a creak as Guzma stepped out into the hallway and ran towards the room that he had heard the shouting coming from. 

     Guzma entered the room to see a terrible sight. Mrs. Abbot was on the ground, sobbing, as a larger man kicked her repeatedly. “Mrs. Abbot!” Guzma shouted. The older man and Mrs. Abbot turned around and faced him. “Guzma get behind me.” Ketsueki ran in front of Guzma and held up his fists.

     “The fuck is this…” The man trailed off. “What the fuck did you do?!” The man was shouting. Mrs. Abbot covered her bruised face. “When I went to Japan I visited the orphanage and… I just… I…” Mrs. Abbot started sobbing. 

     “Let us go,” Ketsueki growled. “You don’t want to fight me, boy.” The man responded. “Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Ketsueki shifted, getting into a fighting stance. “Because now that this bitch has bought you brats, I’m your father.”  _ What!? _ Guzma stepped back in shock. Why would Mrs. Abbot marry someone like this? 

     Without any warning, Ketsueki launched forward and landed several hard punches on the man’s stomach. The man, their father, ran forward, picked up Ketsueki and threw him at the wall. Guzma stared in shock as his older brother, the person he always looked up to, slid down the wall, a trail of blood following him.

     “K-k-k-ketsueki…” Guzma opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead he just stood in shock. Despite being knocked down so hard, Ketsueki got up. The man pulled something out from the inside of his coat. A gun. This psycho had a gun. Ketsueki raised his hands above his head, clearly thinking against saying anything else degrading to the older man.

     The man laughed. “You got a few good hits in on me, but I’ve got something that ya don’t have. A gun. You make any moves against me and you’re dead, hear me?” The man had his gun locked on in place on Ketsueki’s head. “I said, do. You. hear. Me.” The man snarled. “Yes,” Ketsueki muttered. 

     “You two go back to whatever room my bitch gave you.” The man grunted. Ketsueki took hold of Guzma’s wrist and walked back to their room. Guzma’s heart was pounding. He didn’t want to be here. Ketsueki closed the door carefully behind them.

     Once they were inside, Ketsueki collapsed on the bed, holding his chest. He was bleeding. Heavily. “K-ketsueki…” Guzma whimpered. “In… my… suit… case… gauze...” Ketsueki gasped in between every syllable. Guzma rushed to the closet where they had put their things.

     He opened it and scrambled to reach Ketsueki’s suitcase. Guzma grasped at the cold plastic handle and opened it. Inside, he searched frantically for the gauze. Once he found it, he ran back to Ketsueki’s side.

     Ketsueki grasped the roll weakly, ripping off a long strip he wrapped his bruised and injured side. Guzma stood on the side, how did this happen, why did this happen? Ketsueki hissed and sat up as best as he could. Guzma crawled onto his older brother’s bed. “Please don’t die.” Guzma felt Ketsueki wrap his arms around him. Gently stroking his hair. 

     “I won’t, shh, shh, shh. It’s okay, shh, shh.” Ketsueki comforted Guzma until he fell into a restless sleep. Nightmares of their father woke him up throughout the night. Every time he woke up, he hoped that everything that had happened was a nightmare. But then he would see Ketsueki, weak and bandaged, and cry. Ketsueki tried to stay awake and comforted his little brother every time he woke up. 

     How were they going to survive this?


	6. Childhood - Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUUUUUUUUU BOI IT'S OUT

 

_      A caretaker who hated them. Constant verbal and physical abuse. A life no children should have to suffer through. This is what Ketuseki’s, Guzma’s, and Odayaka’s life was like for the next six months. Six months of everlasting torture. _

__ Guzma shuffled into the kitchen, he hadn’t drank since that morning. He turned on the tap and filled his glass. When Guzma pulled the glass away it slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor with a loud shattering sound. 

     Guzma felt his heart pound when he heard a loud shout from the living room. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Guzma’s father stomped into the living room. “You little shit! You’re always screwin’ up!” Guzma stepped back and whimpered in fear.

     Guzma’s father picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and threw him to the ground. Right on top of the broken shards of glass. Guzma howled in pain as he lay in a growing pool of his own blood. A shout sounded from the hallway that connected to Guzma and Ketsueki’s room. “Get offa him, you asshole!” It was Ketsueki.

     In his hand was a baseball bat, it looked like it was made of metal. Ketsueki screamed as he ran forwards. With a brutal cracking sound, the bat made contact with their father’s head. Guzma stared on in awe as blood spurted from a crack in their father’s head. Their father screamed in agony and doubled over, “ARGH! YOU LITTLE SHITS ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!” Ketsueki grabbed Guzma’s wrist and ran into their room, locking the door behind them. 

     Guzma’s breathing was hard and erratic. Ketsueki wrapped him in a hug and spoke softly to him. “Shh, it’s okay. Shh, we’ll-” Someone was pounding on the door. “Come out, little kiddies!” Their father’s ghastly voice sounded from the other side of the door. Maniacal laughter rang out, and Guzma could imagine the ecstatic gleam in his twitching eyes. 

     Ketsueki’s eyes flicked back and forth from the door to the window, there was only one way to escape, “I’m going to break the window.” The loud harsh voice rang out from behind the door again. “Fine, if you don’t come out of there now… I’ll just have to smoke you out!” Guzma’s nostrils twitched. The acrid smell of gasoline was filling his nose. The awful smell was followed by a clicking sound, and then, the door went up in flames.

     Guzma shouted loudly to his brother. “Ketsueki! Faster!” Ketsueki was now violently swinging at the window. Their father had prepared for a moment where the children were trying to escape and had boarded up the windows. Thick slabs of wood lay across the glass, and Ketsueki faltered before picking up a chair and crashing it against the boards. The smell of burning wood and the acrid stench of gasoline swept up Guzma’s nose. Ketsueki grabbed Guzma’s wrist and pulled him through the broken shard-covered window. 

     Guzma coughed, attempting to forcefully remove the smoke from their system. Ketsueki got up on weary legs and crawled back through the small broken window. Before Guzma could ask what he was doing, Ketsueki sprang back out, covered in ash, and holding Odayaka.

     Guzma rushed forwards to be near Ketsueki and trembled in shock. Everything had happened so fast. Suddenly and without warning, Ketsueki put one hand over Guzma’s mouth and backed away behind a row of trees.

     Ketsueki raised a finger to his lips and pointed at the burning building behind them. Standing in front was the ominous figure, their father. Guzma fell completely silent, against the dark night he could see the silhouette of a gun. 


	7. Chapter 7

     Ketsueki POV

 

     The steel bat in Ketsueki’s left hand felt ten times heavier. Guzma was shaking now, “Ketsueki…” Ketsueki straightened up and handed Odayaka to Guzma before pointing towards a denser part of the forest. “You have to protect Odayaka. Take him into the deepest part of the forest and wait.” Guzma looked horror-struck and started begging “No, please, no. I don’t want to, please.” 

     Ketsueki could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. “It’s okay Guzma, please remember, your doing this for Odayaka. You're protecting him. Don’t you want to protect him? Just like I’ve protected him before?” A hint of determination sparkled in Guzma’s dark eyes. “Oh! I… Okay… Okay! I’ll do it! I’ll be just like you!” Ketsueki forced a smile and scruffled his younger brother’s black hair. “You’re gonna do a great job.” Guzma started off, but Ketsueki grabbed his arm. “Just one more thing.” Ketsueki wrapped Guzma in a bear hug and gave him a peck on the head. “If I’m not there within the next fifteen minutes, I want you to go to the nearest town. Don’t tell them about me, or about dad. Trust me, please.”

     Guzma looked discouraged, before he took a long, collective breath and ran off into the underbrush. Ketsueki lost the cheeriness that he had feigned for Guzma, going over the decisions that he had. If he decided to run away with Guzma… One outcome would be that their father wouldn’t be able to find them and they could live out their lives peacefully. Another possibility would be that he would fake a story about the house suddenly catching fire and his poor children running away. He would probably get the police to help him search for Guzma and him. Well there’s one option out the window.

     Another thing that they could do would be to find Mrs. Abbot, since Mrs. Abbot was an adult, she could take them out of this wretched country… Maybe back to Japan! Ketsueki crept around the corner of the house to see a gut-wrenching sight. Mrs abbot had been burned to death. Her corpse was a reddened skeleton, embers still alight on her ghastly frame. So. There goes another plan.

     Ketsueki felt a hollow grow in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t hide. He couldn’t run. There was only one thing left that he could do. 

  
He had to kill his father.


	8. Childhood - Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsueki has his conflict with his father.

     Ketsueki was planning how he was going to kill his father, when he heard him. A loud, booming voice overpowered the sound of crackling flames. “Hey boy, I’m coming for ya!” Ketsueki’s heart dropped immediately.

     The man looked completely insane. His eyes were wide, his pupils small. The fire shone on them. Not to mention the smile, he was smiling like crazy. His lips were stretched wide and his mouth was hanging open.   
     Ketsueki went over his options quickly. He almost immediately decided against attacking the man, he did have a gun after all. He needed to plan something. Ketsueki’s eyes scanned the forest near him and jumped into the underbrush, hiding behind a large oak.    
     Ketsueki caught his breath, he needed to calm down. He peeked around the oak to see that his father was nowhere in sight. “Boo.” Ketsueki jumped back and his grip on the baseball bat tightened. His father was standing right in front of him, he looked no less psychotic, but now he looked angry.   
     The man spoke in shouts and screams. “Boy, you’d better have a good reason for all of this shit. Not that I’d listen anyways. You understand that that was my only girl, right? It’s impossible to get one now, I’m out of my prime!” His voice changed from it’s oddly happy tone to one much more somber. “We both loved each other… We just showed it in different ways.”   
  
     Ketsueki simply stared. He felt no awful guilt coming to consume his soul. All he felt was that he was about to serve justice. Even if it had been his fault that Mrs. Abbot was dead, he didn’t think that he would feel much guilt. He didn’t care about others. He cared about Guzma and Odayaka’s safety, and right now, they were anything but safe.    
      Ketsueki gripped the heavy metal bat. The world slowed down around him, he had to kill his father. There was no other way around it. Ketsueki screamed as he ran forward, the bat made contact with his father’s skull.   
     Ketsueki’s father screamed in agony and clutched his skull. “YOu LitTLe ShIt! I’ll KILL YOU!” He screamed a few more times while Ketsueki circled him, choosing how he would attack next.   
     Ketsueki yelped in pain as three bullets burrowed their way under his skin. The pain was incredible, like fire spreading through his veins. Ketsueki screamed in pain as he dug his nails into his arm, removing the bullets.

     Ketsueki’s pain was replaced with a feeling of determination. He was in too deep now, he had to kill him. It was the only way… The only way to save Odayaka and Guzma. If he stopped now, his father would report them to the police. His brother’s were in danger, he would do whatever it took.   
     Ketsueki dashed into the underbrush and grit his teeth. He couldn’t let the bullets stay in his arm. He threw the bullet that he had previously removed on the ground and dug his fingers into the gaping wound on his arm. It didn’t matter that it hurt, he was going to survive. Ketsueki smiled in triumph as he pulled out the two remaining bullets. He was ready to fight again.   
     Ketsueki reappeared from behind the trees. His eyes dark and hollow, he would show no fear. No fear at all. Ketsueki dashed towards his father, swinging the bat. The bat made a stomach churning sound as it collided with his father’s skull. He couldn’t stop now, no mercy for this man. Ketsueki repeatedly slammed the bat into his father’s head. He stopped moving, but Ketsueki continued to hit him. Ketsueki took a few shallow, panting breaths. It was done. Below him was the corpse of his father. The skull was completely destroyed. A bloody, pulpy mass was all that remained of his father’s head.   
     The sound of sirens echoed softly on the road, they started to grow louder. Ketsueki growled and walked into the forest, the bat dragged along the road. He had saved his brothers’, now he just had to find them.


	9. Ketsueki POV

     Ketsueki’s feet dragged along the ground. He yawned and tilted his baggy eyes towards the shining moon. It was a beautiful night, but all he wanted was sleep. 

 

     His eyes fell on a dimly lit building in front of him. As he neared, he could see that the building was a motel. Ketsueki sighed in relief.   
  
     His lumbering steps seemed to resound throughout the small building as he opened the homely door to the main receiving office. For a few moments, the elderly couple inside gaped at him. He must’ve been quite the sight. Wearing a thick black hoodie, scratches on his face, a pronounced scar on his left eye and a large portion of his hair bleached white. Ketsueki pulled some money lazily out of his wallet and handed it to the older woman. “... Just the night.” The woman mumbled a welcome and pulled out a key before handing it to Ketsueki.   
  
     Ketsueki exited the room as quietly and mysteriously as he had entered. The night was unusually quiet, but not silent. Before Ketsueki entered the room, he could faintly hear the chittering of a yungoose somewhere in the underbrush. He flicked on the light and looked at the room. It was decently sized with a bed, desk, tv, and a bathroom at the back. Honestly, Ketsueki couldn’t care less what it looked like, he just wanted to sleep.    
  
     Ketsueki rested his head on his arms. The bed was overly soft and he easily sunk an inch or two into the mattress.    
  
     He grumbled under his breath. A week. A whole fucking week of searching for his brother with no luck. He had finally gotten a tip that his little brother was somewhere near here. 

  
     In the morning he would start his search again. But for now, he just needed some rest.


	10. ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER - IMPORTANT

In the last chapter, Ketsueki checks into a motel. This is in present time, not in his childhood. Just clearing up a bit.


	11. Reunited

 

      Ketsueki padded through the streets of the Hau'oli shopping district. He stumbled backward but grinned, as two young children ran past him, shouting happily.  _This place is really different from all those years ago..._ Ketsueki reminisced, Alola used to be slums all around except for Akala island. It made him happy to know that this place had managed to grow in popularity.

      Ketsueki stared into the heavy swathe of people walking around the malls. There was some commotion going on... He wasn't sure what. But before he could even see what was happening, he heard the cries of pokemon, there was a battle.

      "Golis-Golis!" One cried out as it launched forwards, biting at an Alakazam in front of him. A young trainer winced, "Alakazam! Use Psybeam!" Alakazam bounced back and let out a loud cry as a force of psychic energy blasted the Golisipod. Yet he shook it off as if it was nothing. Ketsueki huffed, how stupid did you have to be to not remember your type matchups.

      Ketsueki squinted as the Golisipod's trainer stepped forwards, a man who looked like he was in his late twenties and looked... oddly familiar. The man chuckled, "Golisipod, X-Scissor." Golisipod charged forwards and brutally slashed at the Alakazam. It was blown backward and landed on it's back, before being returned to its trainer.

      The referee stood and gave a nod to the defeated trainer as he stated, "I don't got any left..." The referee held his hand up to the winning trainer and declared, "By defeat of the opposing team, Guzma is the winner." The world slowed down for Ketsueki as he stared, agape. This was him. His little brother had become. He was a trainer, a strong trainer.

* * *

 

      Guzma sighed as he stepped forwards, "Look, kid, I think ya need to study more. You should know about type matchups!" The young trainer awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Y-yeah I'll learn them... And I'll come back to show you what I learned!" The kid gave a lopsided grin and scurried away.

      Guzma jolted upwards as a hand clapped him on the shoulder. A happy voice sounded from behind him, "You sure have grown, haven't you."


End file.
